


С чистого листа

by Oxyz



Category: Inkheart (2008)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxyz/pseuds/Oxyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Возвращение домой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	С чистого листа

Гвина с ним больше не было. Пыльнорук понял это не сразу. Рогатый хорёк любил путешествовать в сумке – свернувшись калачиком, в тепле и комфорте. Но сумка осталась в другом, не выдуманном мире, и его маленький спутник – тоже.

А в этом мире в его объятиях была Роксана. Она не постарела ни на день – как будто он покинул книгу вчера. Но он провёл в другом мире почти целое бесконечное десятилетие. В то время, как для его жены и детей прошло не больше недели – Златоуст вернул Пыльнорука почти в то же самое место, откуда когда-то выдернул. Сложно было сразу осознать это несоответствие.

Пыльнорук обнимал жену – кружил, поднимая в воздух, прижимал к себе, целовал родное и любимое лицо, касался губами рук, не веря, что наконец-то – наконец! – он вернулся домой, к своей семье, по которой так долго и так сильно тосковал.

– Я думала, тебя убили люди Козерога, – прошептала она, целуя его лицо, – я так боялась, так сильно боялась…

– Всё обошлось, – коротко ответил он. Пока что было не время рассказывать ей обо всём.

Он долго не выпускал ладони её из своей. Безотчётно боясь, что Роксана вдруг снова исчезнет, и он уже больше никогда не сможет отыскать её ни в одном из миров.

Она звонко позвала детей. Те выглянули из дома и, увидев отца, бегом бросились к нему. Пыльнорук упал на колени и долго обнимал и их тоже, зацеловывая светящиеся радостью лица, зарываясь лицом в тёмные, как у матери, локоны. Он был вне себя от счастья.

Дети вопили и скакали вокруг него, Роксана смотрела счастливыми, блестящими от влаги глазами.

– А где Гвин, папа? – вдруг спросила младшая дочь.

Только тогда Пыльнорук вспомнил о волшебном зверьке. В первый момент начал было озираться в поисках своей сумки, но почти сразу же осознал – она осталась у Фарида. А в ней — Гвин, который не соизволил ни сидеть на плече, ни греться за пазухой. Хорёк остался в чуждом ему мире.

Пыльнорук глядел на своих дочерей и не знал, как им ответить.

– Гвину так сильно понравилось путешествовать, – тихо сказал он, — что он решил не возвращаться со мной, а отправиться дальше.

Дети не заметили лёгкой горечи в словах отца и загалдели пуще прежнего, наперебой спрашивая его, где он успел побывать и какие чудеса увидеть. Роксана глянула на него с сочувствием и взяла девочек за руки.

– А ну-ка прекратите шуметь. Отец устал с дороги. Лучше бегите домой да накройте на стол, будем все вместе праздновать.

– Правда? Правда? – наперебой принялись радоваться они. Роксана кивнула, и ребятня с визгами унеслась в дом. Внутри тут же загремела посуда.

Пыльнорук снова обнял жену и зарылся носом в её волосы. Замер так, дыша родным, ничуть не позабывшимся за долгие годы запахом.

– С Гвином всё в порядке, – наконец негромко произнёс он, отчасти из желания хоть что-то сказать, отчасти оправдываясь перед самим собой.

— Мне радостно это слышать, – отозвалась так же тихо она, — но где же пропадал ты всё это время?

– Я непременно расскажу тебе. Но это будет долгий рассказ.

– Я готова всю оставшуюся вечность сидеть рядом с тобой и слушать. Только бы ты больше никуда не уходил.

Как будто в доказательство своих слов она сильнее прижалась к нему, обвила крепко-прекрепко руками и закрыла глаза, пряча лицо у него на груди. Пыльнорук гладил её по шелковистым волосам и думал обо всём, что с ним произошло; обо всём, что он узнал, и о том, чего не хотел знать.

Фенолио против его воли поведал ему, чем закончится книга, как сложится – оборвётся – его судьба. Он сказал — Пыльнорук погибнет, спасая из пламени Гвина. Но рогатого хорька больше не было рядом. Его даже не было в этом мире. А, значит, судьба Пыльнорука теперь должна сложиться совсем по-иному.

Узнав, что должен погибнуть, он сказал писателю: «у тебя нет власти над моей жизнью». И это было правдой. То, что Пыльнорук сошёл со страниц книги в совершенно иной мир и в нём сам решал, как ему поступать, служило этому подтверждением. И теперь, когда он вернулся, он точно знал, что отныне волен как угодно распоряжаться своей судьбой, ведь она больше не была кем-то предначертана.

С одной стороны, это казалось высшим счастьем – ведь нет счастья большего, чем иметь свободу совершать всё, чего желаешь, и не ожидать в скорби собственной кончины. Но с другой… Пыльнорук не знал, как именно изменилось его будущее. Что, если теперь смерть поджидает его за ближайшим углом?..

Он не хотел продолжать думать об этом, но эти мысли изъедали его против воли. Однако ему, так или иначе, не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как в неведении ожидать грядущего. Лицом к лицу встретиться со всем, что его теперь ждёт. Может быть, это будет долгая мирная жизнь с любимой супругой и детьми – ведь Козерога и его разбойников в этом мире больше нет; а, может, столкновение с новой бедой, ведь свято место пусто не бывает, Пыльнорук хорошо это знал.

Он обнимал жену и боялся её отпустить. После всего, что успело случиться, и после своего возвращения он на какое-то время от счастья просто утратил чувство реальности. К родному и знакомому миру теперь предстояло привыкать заново, как и к отсутствию за пазухой пушистого вертлявого зверька. Но всё-таки Пыльнорук был дома, в краях, в которых провёл всю свою жизнь, среди людей, которых любил и хорошо знал. 

И отныне он сам выбирал, как ему поступать. Первым делом он твёрдо решил искоренить в себе эгоиста и труса, и самому начать решать, каким ему быть, а не слепо подчиняться тому, каким его написали. Теперь он как никогда ясно понимал, что в его руках была не только его собственная судьба, но и судьба его близких. На его плечах лежала забота о них, об их хрупких жизнях.

Он смотрел на Роксану – и преисполнялся уверенности в своих силах. Смело ступил на порог неизвестности, полный решимости, готовый поставить точку в завершившейся главе и перевернуть страницу.

Все последующие главы своей жизни Пыльнорук намеревался писать собственными руками.


End file.
